Nick Wilde
Han Solo |premios = Premio Annie por Mejor Grabación de Voz en una Producción Animada (Jason Bateman)tied with Auli'i Cravalho as Moana |nombrecompleto = Nicholas Piberius Wilde |otros_nombres = |personalidad = Mañoso, carismático, travieso, engreído, opinador, cínico, astuto, calculador, sarcástico, hábil, estafador, cariñoso, de buen corazón, desinteresado, vulnerable, ingenioso, sentimental |apariencia = Zorro delgado, pelaje rojo, orejas grandes, hocico color crema, nariz púrpura oscuro, ojos verdes, camisa Hawaiana verde claro, corbata indigo oscuro con líneas azules y rojas, pantalones caqui |ocupación = Estafador (antes) Oficial de Policía |alianza = Neutral, luego Bien |afiliación = Judy Hopps, Departamento de Policía de Zootopia |objetivo = Ser un scout en el Grupo 914 (fallido) Hacer dinero en base a la estafa (antes) Ayudar a Judy a resolver el misterio de los mamíferos perdidos (conseguido) |hogar = Zootopia |familia = La Sra. Wilde (madre) Padre desconocido |amigos = Judy Hopps, Finnick, Flash, Jefe Bogo, Mr. Big, Koslov |enemigos = Duke Roedriguez, Bellwether, Doug, Lanastacio y Jesse, Mr. Big (antes), Koslov (antes) |le_gusta = El dinero, molestar a Finnick, jugar con la lana de Bellwether, las gafas de sol, el sarcasmo, la desesperación de Judy, las moras, molestar al Jefe Bogo, estafar, Judy Hopps, popsipatitas, el café, bromear con Finnick |no_le_gusta = Los bozales, prejuicios, ser estafado, la traición, las deudas, la discriminación, las marcas de garras, que la gente sepa de su pasado |habilidades = Visión nocturna, excelente sentido del olfato, buenas negociacionesFile:Nick'sAPP Zootopia.jpg |final = Se une a la fuerza policial como compañero de Judy |frase = "Es una treta, tesoro" "Cuidado, o tus sueños no serán los únicos en ser destruidos." "Yo conozco a todo el mundo." "Flash, flash, mi rapidash" "Sabes que me amas."}} Nick Wilde es el deuteragonista del largometraje animado de Disney de 2016, Zootopia. Es un zorro en la ciudad de Zootopia que se ve obligado a colaborar con la Oficial Judy Hopps, una conejita, en su investigación. A pesar de sus diferencias, Nick forma una amistad con Judy, lo que le ayuda a darse cuenta que no tiene que ser el tramposo zorro que los otros piensan que es. Trasfondo Nick provenía de un entorno pobre viviendo con con su madre (su padre nunca es visto o mencionado). Cuando era niño, Nick soñó con unirse a los Jóvenes Scouts locales, con el objetivo de recibir una aceptación genuina. Cuando tenía ocho o nueve años, su madre reunió suficiente dinero para comprar un nuevo uniforme de explorador, lo que le permitió la oportunidad de unirse a la división. Aunque él era el único depredador allí, el único zorro, Nick asistió a su iniciación con confianza, pero sin saberlo caminó hacia una trampa. La "iniciación" resultó ser una broma cruel y Nick fue ridiculizado, brutalmente golpeado y amordazado por los otros exploradores por ser un zorro (ya que los zorros se consideran una de las especies más viles e indignas de confianza de los mamíferos en el mundo de Zootopia). Después de correr afuera para escapar de sus torturadores, Nick rompió a llorar, desarrollando un miedo terrible a los bozales y aversión hacia las presas y los mamíferos especistas. Desde ese momento en adelante, Nick juró nunca exponer su verdadera vulnerabilidad a los demás, lo que provocó que el zorro se presentara como estoico e inalcanzable. Como resultado de esta experiencia, Nick declaró que si el mundo veía a los zorros como seres viles y poco confiables, no sólo debía aceptarlo, sino conformarse, convirtiéndose en un estafador exitoso. En algún momento durante su tiempo como estafador, Nick se encontró con Mr. Big, una temida musaraña criminal, desarrollando una alianza estable con él. A Mr. Big le agradabaa y confiaba en el zorro, le dió la bienvenida a su hogar e incluso le presentó a su querida abuela. Sin embargo, Nick más tarde se aprovechó de la confianza de Big al venderle una alfombra de lana muy costosa fabricada secretamente con el pelaje de la parte trasera de un zorrillo. Sintiéndose traicionado e irrespetado, Mr. Big rechazó a Nick y amenazó con matarlo si volvían a encontrarse. Al principio de la película, Nick parece estar bien, alegando haber hecho $200 diariamente desde la edad de doce (aunque la exactitud de estas afirmaciones es cuestionable). A menudo trabaja y divide las ganancias del día con su mejor amigo, socio y compañero de raza, Finnick. Descripción Oficial :Nick Wilde es un zorro estafador encantador y ocupado, con una gran boca y un sinfín de opiniones. Pero cuando una policía coneja lo descubre, se ve obligado a ayudarla a resolver un misterio. Desarrollo Cuando se la historia se presentó por primera vez, Nick se desempeñó como protagonista de la película. Era un zorro experto y deseado en una misión para limpiar su nombre, con la directa y discreta teniente Judy Hopps ayudándolo a lograr este objetivo. Al igual que su papel en la película, Nick era sarcástico y cínico, con una fuerte aversión hacia la ciudad de Zootopia, que era más bien una sociedad distópica, con abuso directo y crueldad contra los depredadores. Esto llevaría eventualmente a la historia que enfrenta un gran cambio al final de la producción, ya que los realizadores sintieron la historia de la optimista Judy Hopps, una conejita de ojos como estrella con ambiciones de lograr sus sueños en lo que ella cree que es una ciudad maravillosa, Zootopia, haría una historia más convincente en términos de vincularla con el mensaje general de parcialidad y nociones preconcebidas. Nick fue caracterizado ligeramente diferente, evidenciado por su apariencia. Varias piezas de arte muestran a Nick siendo elegante y bien vestido, usando un traje azul negruzcoZootopia Concept Art gallery mientras el personaje de Garraza vestía la camiseta verde Hawaiana que Nick usa en la película. Con el tiempo, a Nick se le daría la camiseta Hawaiana, y su atuendo completo se cambiaría a algo más descuidado y perezoso, para simbolizar la pereza de Nick. Un elemento clave de la historia en las primeras etapas de la película se centró en los depredadores obligados a usar collares de choque eléctrico, como un medio para mantener su "naturaleza agresiva" bajo control. Nick fue una de las víctimas de esta crueldad, y fue Judy quien eventualmente le otorgaría a Nick su libertad, como un símbolo de confianza, mientras que el aprendizaje de los depredadores no es tan peligroso como puedan parecer.The Art of Zootopia Esto se relacionó directamente con otro elemento importante de la historia, que se eliminó de la película, en la que Nick era el dueño de un parque de diversiones bajo techo llamado "Wild Times". Con la entrada disfrazada de clínica médica, Wild Times era un parque construido por Nick para los depredadores, entonces conocido como "chompers", donde se les permitía quitarse los collares y disfrutar de ser ellos mismos, libremente.Lechner, Matthias. "ZOOTOPIA." (Blog). Retrieved March 21, 2016. Esta versión de la historia profundizó en el pasado de Nick. Cuando era niño, se lo veía principalmente con su padre desventurado, pero siempre amoroso, que soñaba con comenzar un negocio familiar con Nick. También se demostró que era amigo de Finnick desde la infancia, ya que ambos estaban en la misma clase de primaria. A pesar del desarrollo, los cineastas sintieron que cuanto más profundo se exploraba el pasado de Nick, más oscura era la película, lo que influyó aún más en la eventual revisión de la historia.Imagining Zootopia (3 de Abril de 2016). Documentary. Personalidad Nick es generalmente carismático, sociable, conocedor de las calles, sarcástico y altamente astuto. Un zorro travieso, sigiloso y tramposo, tratado como supuestamente todos los zorros deberían ser tratados, Nick es despreocupado y holgazán, fácilmente engañando y traicionando a otros a través de su carisma y amor por el dinero. Casi siempre tiene una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y se muestra despreocupado durante la mayoría de los eventos. Debido a su historia problemática, Nick llegó a ser cínico, tortuoso y prejuicioso, y debido a los acontecimientos, desarrolló un miedo a los bozales y una aversión hacia las presas. A diferencia de Judy, él veía el mundo de Zootopia como un lugar abismal, donde los sueños no son más que lejanas fantasías, y aquellos que luchan por convertirse en algo más de lo que son estereotipados, simplemente están desperdiciando su tiempo y energía. Sin embargo, mantuvo un aura algo positiva aferrando y explorando sus puntos fuertes, que fueron su ingenio, inteligencia y capacidad de estafar prácticamente a todos los que se cruzó con él. También mantuvo un fuerte sentido del humor, ya que a menudo usa bromas pesadas como mecanismo de defensa cuando se encuentra en una situación problemática. Como resultado de su pasado, Nick llegó a ser indiferente a las opiniones de otros mamíferos, sin importar cuán crueles fueran, dándole una sensación de fortaleza e independencia. Estos rasgos en última instancia jugarían un papel crucial en la resolución de la conspiración más letal de Zootopia y llevaría a Nick a entender que es posible convertirse en algo más de lo todos creen que eres. A pesar de que parecía ser indiferente para quienes lo rodeaban, Nick simpatizaba con aquellos que experimentan prejuicios, como lo hizo en el pasado. Al presenciar de primera mano las pruebas y tribulaciones que Judy tuvo que soportar indebidamente mientras luchaba por demostrar su valía en la fuerza policial, Nick se convirtió en un firme defensor de la conejita, y demostró ser valiente y protector cuando se trataba de las personas que le importaban. Sin embargo, el amor de Nick por Judy también actuaría como su debilidad, provocando su vulnerabilidad y haciéndolo capaz de verse fuertemente afectado por los puntos de vista de otra persona. Está bastante resentido con aquellos a los que tenía una confianza personal, particularmente los que personalmente creía que lo habían aceptado. Dicha ira estaba presente cuando Judy declaró públicamente que la enfermedad salvaje se debía a la biología de los depredadores, lo que hizo que Nick se sintiera traicionado hacia su aparente amistad cuando ella esencialmente había reforzado el prejuicio de los depredadores, incluidos los zorros. Aun así, su naturaleza relajada lo convierte en un perdonador rápido, ya que su cuidado por los demás finalmente anula su amargura ocasional. Tan relajado como parece, Nick no maneja las situaciones intensas particularmente bien, en comparación con Judy (una oficial entrenada, concedida) que generalmente mantiene la compostura y se hace cargo de las situaciones cuando las cosas se descontrolan. En contraste con esto, Nick a menudo entra en pánico inmediato cuando está en peligro, se pone ansioso, encogido de miedo y pesimistamente llega a la conclusión de que pronto encontrará su fin, visto varias veces a lo largo del caso Nutriales. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Judy en estas situaciones, en contra de sus deseos, e incluso antes de que su relación madurara; esto insinuaría el desinterés de Nick antes de que su verdadera naturaleza se revelara a Judy. A Nick le gusta el café, ya que se lo vio bebiendo uno después del arresto del Alcalde Leonzález. También le gustan los arándanos ya que comió algunos que Judy sacó de la granja de su familia, y luego comentó lo sabrosos que son. Apariencia Física Nick es un zorro de constitución delgada. Está cubierto de pelo rojo con pelaje crema debajo de su hocico. Tiene pelaje castaño oscuro en los pies, las manos, las puntas de las orejas y la punta de la cola. Tiene ojos verdes y una nariz morada oscura. El atuendo de Nick consiste en una camisa hawaiana verde claro, una corbata de añil oscuro con rayas rojas y azules y un par de pantalones caqui. Mientras ayuda a Judy durante su investigación, lleva una calcomanía de insignia de la DPZ juvenil sobre el bolsillo de su camisa, originalmente un regalo de Judy para Finnick antes de que la última se la pasase humorísticamente a Nick. La pegatina se la quita después de la conferencia de prensa de Judy cuando Nick se siente herido por ella. Después de que Nick se graduó de oficial de policía, su uniforme de zorro es azul marino con mangas, una gorra puntiaguda, un cuello alto y pantalones con un aiguillette dorado y la insignia del DPZ en los hombros, junto con una corbata negra y un cinturón lleno de diversos accesorios. También se muestra con gafas de sol de la policía. Habilidades * Fisiología de Zorro: Nick es un zorro antropomórfico. ** Olfato Animal: Nick tiene un excelente sentido del olfato. ** Visión nocturna: Como los zorros son nocturnos, Nick puede ver en la oscuridad. * Antropomorfismo: Junto con todos los animales en un mundo sin humanos, Nick evolucionó al punto que camina usando sus piernas traseras, usa recursos humanos como la tecnología, y realiza actividades de humanos. * Alto Intelecto: Nick es altamente inteligente y astuto. Nick usa su experiencia para sobrevivir en las calles de Zootopia, sin embargo, puede ser engañado tal como lo hizo Judy. ** Hábil Engaño: Nick, viviendo para ser un "zorro tramposo", usa su encanto y amistad para engañar a otros. Esto apareció por primera vez cuando Nick pretendió ser el padre de un zorro fenec que llevo a Judy a comprarle un Jumbo-pop. ** Negociante: Nick era un estafador que estafó a otros por dinero. Nick también tiene permisos para transportar y vender bienes, e incluso tiene una forma de evitar la publicidad falsa. * Conocimiento de las Calles: Creciendo en las calles de Zootopia, Nick desarrolló ingenio para sobrevivir en la ciudad. Esto resultó ser útil, ya que Nick fue capaz de encontrar a dónde Manchas fue llevado cuando los lobos lo llevaron por un atajo secreto por los túneles, que lo llevó al Asilo Acantilado. Apariciones Zootopia En un día normal, Nick y Finnick estaban en medio de su último plan. Primero se lo ve fisgoneando sobre Sabana Central, y eventualmente entra al Jumbeaux's Café, sin saberlo, seguido por la Oficial Judy Hopps, una novata del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, ya que cree que Nick, siendo un zorro, no tramaba nada bueno. Dentro del café, a Nick se le niega el servicio debido a su especie, aunque Nick dice que no quiere ningún problema, y simplemente está buscando comprar una Jumbo-pop como regalo de cumpleaños para su hijo (Finnick, disfrazado de niño pequeño). El dueño de la tienda, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., se niega nuevamente, lo que llevó a Judy a intervenir. Lo hace al amenazar con cerrar el establecimiento de Jerry por violaciones al código de salud y, por miedo, Jerry cumple con las demandas de Judy al permitir que Nick compre la paleta. Con su buena suerte, Nick fomenta su plan afirmando haber dejado su billetera en casa, lo que provocó que Judy pagara por simpatía. Nick luego le agradece a Judy por sus servicios, antes de que él y Finnick abandonen la escena. Se dirigen a Plaza Sahara para ampliar el caso, que se revela como un elaborado esquema en el que Finnick y él derriten la Jumbo-pop para crear docenas de helados miniaturas (pawpsipatitas), vendiéndolos a leminos a un precio inferior al original. y reciclando los palos de paletas para venderlos a ratones para la construcción de Pequeña Rodentia. Después de que el trabajo para el día se completa, Nick y Finnick dividen los beneficios y caminos parciales, justo antes de que Judy revele haber presenciado el desarrollo de todo su plan, sintiéndose tonta por haber caído en el engaño de Nick. Por enojo, Judy amenaza con arrestar a Nick, pero el zorro responde diciendo que no ha hecho nada ilegal, que tiene todos los permisos y trámites necesarios para permitir que se lleven a cabo dichos planes. Posteriormente reprende a Judy por su fracaso como oficial de policía y le da el "control de la realidad" de que Zootopia no es una utopía donde cualquiera puede ser cualquier cosa, sino una distopía en la que eres lo que las ideas preconcebidas dicen que eres. Estas palabras golpean a Judy, y al día siguiente, ella está decidida a probarse a sí misma, ya que su jefe, el Jefe Bogo, también tiene sentimientos negativos hacia un policía coneja. Ella tiene la oportunidad cuando se ofrece como voluntaria para ayudar a resolver el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos de Emmitt Nutriales, aunque Bogo solo le da 48 horas para hacerlo o su renuncia. Después de investigar, Judy descubre que Nick tenía vínculos con Nutriales, y lo etiqueta como un testigo clave. Ella encuentra a Nick y Finnick en medio de otra estafa, y le pide información sobre el paradero de Nutriales, ya que Nick le vendió una popsipatita poco antes de su desaparición. Cuando Nick se niega a ayudar, Judy amenaza con arrestarlo por delito grave de evasión de impuestos, lo que ella le obliga a admitir que cometió, usando su pluma de zanahoria con una función de grabación de voz para hacerlo. Con su suerte acabada, Nick se une a regañadientes a la misión de Judy, con la esperanza de recuperar y deshacerse de la grabadora de zanahoria una vez que su trabajo esté completo. Él confiesa que solo sabe a dónde fue a parar Nutriales después de su interacción, pero sádicamente se niega a informar a Judy que la ubicación es un club naturista, queriendo que esté lo más incómoda posible, como un medio para vengarse de su engaño. En el club, Judy, a pesar de estar horrorizada en respuesta a los animales desnudos, logra atravesar y obtener información -la matrícula del automóvil de Nutriales fue vista por última vez- por parte del dueño del club, Yax. Sin embargo, dado que todavía no está en el sistema de la ciudad, Judy usa a Nick para colaborar, alegando que ella liberará su vínculo una vez que su caso haya terminado en cuestión de horas. Nick una vez más toma represalias llevando a Judy al DVM dirigido por perezosos, donde su amigo Flash toma la mayor parte del resto del día registrando matrículas, según el plan. Encuentran el auto en Tundratown, aunque el estacionamiento está cerrado por ese día en ese momento. Cuando se enfrenta a sus planes, Nick admite que cree que la investigación de Judy es una broma, alegando que debería haber un "verdadero policía" en busca de Nutriales en su lugar. Luego señala que Judy debe dar marcha atrás ya que no tiene una orden de arresto policial para ingresar a las instalaciones cerradas, lo que significa que su asociación ha terminado. Sin embargo, Judy arroja la grabadora sobre la valla, haciendo que Nick se apresure a conseguirla, violando así las leyes de intrusión. Esto legalmente le permite a Judy ingresar por "causa probable", y ella recupera con éxito el bolígrafo antes que Nick, dejándola a cargo una vez más. Mientras los dos buscan en el auto, Nick se da cuenta de que le pertenece a Mr. Big, el jefe criminal más temido en Tundratown, que tiene rencor contra él por una transacción comercial que salió mal. Nick intenta escapar, solo para encontrarse a sí mismo y a Judy capturados por los secuaces oso polar de Mr. Big. Los llevan a la mansión del jefe del crimen, donde Judy interroga a la musaraña ártica, acusándolo de ser sospechoso de la desaparición del Sr. Nutriales. En respuesta a esto y Nick, Mr. Big ordena que congelen a los dos, solo para tener un cambio en el corazón cuando llega su hija, Fru Fru, y explica que Judy le salvó la vida antes. Mr. Big les permite a los dos vivir, y los invita a la boda de Fru Fru como invitados de honor. Allí, Mr. Big da información sobre la desaparición de Nutriales, informando que Nick y Judy viajen al Distrito Forestal para interrogar al Sr. Manchas, la última persona que ha visto a Nutriales. Cuando encuentran a Manchas, se encontraba en un estado de profundo miedo, se siente reacio a permitir que Nick y Judy entren, aunque revela los acontecimientos de la desaparición de Nutriales, explicando que se volvió salvaje y lo atacó, exclamando algo incoherente con respecto a los "aulladores". Nick ingeniosamente convence a Manchas para que les permita entrar a él y a Judy, a lo que este último obedece, pero antes de que puedan someterse a más preguntas, Manchas de repente pierde la cordura y se vuelve salvaje él mismo. Nick y Judy huyen y son ardientemente perseguidos por Manchas. Judy logra evadir al jaguar, pero Nick queda arrinconado cerca de un teleférico. Manchas se lanza para matar a Nick, pero Judy encadena el tobillo del jaguar a un sujetador, salvando la vida de Nick; para su sorpresa. El jefe Bogo y su fuerza policial más tarde llegan a la escena, solo para descubrir que Manchas no se encuentra por ningún lado. Bogo acusa a Judy de fallar, y le pide su placa, revelando a Nick que fue presionada para resolver el caso en solo dos días o enfrentar la renuncia. Enfurecido por el trato injusto, Nick interviene para defender a Judy, denuncia la intolerancia de Bogo y señala que todavía le quedan diez horas para resolver el caso. Esto obliga a Bogo a retirarse, y a partir de este punto, Nick se establece como el aliado de apoyo de Judy, ahora con el conocimiento de que su alistamiento fue por desesperación, en lugar de rencor. Nick y Judy se van en un teleférico, y después de un momento de silencio, Judy le da las gracias a Nick por su compasión. Nick responde revelando su experiencia traumática de la infancia que llevaría a su naturaleza estoica, estilo de vida y simpatía hacia los oprimidos y subestimados, lo que a su vez le proporciona a Judy una mejor comprensión de su actitud antes dura. Inmediatamente se arrepiente de haber hecho esto, ya que rompió su promesa de ocultar su vulnerabilidad; hace un intento de cambiar el tema, pero Judy simplemente lo consuela al respecto, agradeciéndole por compartir su historia. Nick no reconoce sus palabras, ya que de repente tiene la idea de descubrir lo que le sucedió a Manchas utilizando los sistemas de cámaras de tráfico de la ciudad, que están conectados a casi todas las áreas de cada distrito. Más tarde esa mañana, visitan a Bellwether, la asistente del Alcalde Leonzález, quien les concede acceso a las cámaras de tráfico de la ciudad. Descubren que Manchas fue capturado por lobos (lo que Judy supone es lo que Manchas quiso decir con "aulladores"), y Nick sigue su astuto camino a través de caminos ocultos hasta un hospital abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad llamado Acantilado. Judy, impresionada por las acciones de Nick, felicita al zorro y señala que tiene el potencial de ser una valiosa adición a la DPZ, aunque juguetonamente la ignora. Una vez que salen los dos, finalmente encuentran que el manicomio está fuertemente custodiado por lobos y lleno de depredadores encarcelados que han caído bajo la misteriosa aflicción "salvaje". La operación es revelada por el Alcalde Leonzález, a quien Nick y Judy escuchan a escondidas, sabiendo que quiere mantener en secreto a los depredadores encarcelados para evitar el pánico público y, por extensión, la pérdida de su posición. Cuando se descubren, Nick y Judy escapan e informan sus hallazgos a Bogo, quien llega con sus fuerzas policiales y arresta al Alcalde Leonzález. Después de estos eventos, Judy es aclamada como una heroína, y se lleva a cabo una conferencia de prensa con respecto a la situación. Nick le aconseja a una nerviosa Judy que mantenga la calma, y momentos antes de que sea hora de que ella hable con la prensa, Judy le ofrece a Nick un puesto en la fuerza policial como su compañero. Nick, tocado que alguien ve algo más allá de su especie, lo toma en consideración y mira con orgullo mientras habla de su última victoria. Sin embargo, cuando se le preguntó por qué los depredadores se volvieron salvajes, Judy, perdida de respuestas, sugiere que puede tener algo que ver con "biología", que se toma como una señal seria de que los depredadores vuelven a ser implacablemente primitivos y agresivos. Nick toma esto como una ofensa extrema, sintiendo que Judy, alguien en quien ha llegado a confiar, no ha hecho otra cosa que etiquetar a todos los depredadores como "salvajes" lo cual, en tecnicismo, ella hizo. Mientras se enfrenta al asunto, Judy comienza a sentirse amenazada y, de hecho, intenta alcanzar su repelente de zorro, confirmando que ella también ve a Nick como un salvaje potencial, al igual que el resto del mundo. Nick traicionado se va del departamento, devuelve la solicitud y rechaza la oferta de Judy para unirse a la fuerza. Cuando Judy echa un vistazo a la aplicación, descubre que se llenó por completo. Después de estos eventos, Nick vuelve a su vida normal en las calles, se reúne con Finnick y se encuentra descansando en soledad en su tiempo libre. Meses después de la conferencia de prensa, Judy de repente regresa con un gran avance en el caso, necesitando la ayuda de Nick para resolverlo y salvar la ciudad. Nick declina, lo que lleva a Judy a confesar lo tonta que ha sido, y lo arrepentida que está por causar tantos problemas a inocentes depredadores mientras, lo más importante, traicionar a Nick en el proceso. Sabiendo que sus palabras son genuinas, Nick perdona a Judy, grabando su confesión en su grabadora de zanahoria, en la que se ha aferrado. Los dos comparten un abrazo cálido para solidificar aún más su reunión, y con el caso de nuevo en marcha, Nick y Judy se van para seguir a los aulladores, que Judy ha descubierto que en realidad son flores tóxicas que tienen efectos psicotrópicos severos en los mamíferos. Localizan a Duke Roedriguez para obtener información. Duke había robado "cebollas mohosas" en el segundo día de trabajo de Judy; en realidad eran aulladores. Cuando Duke se niega a cooperar, la pareja lo lleva ante Mr. Big, quien amenaza con congelar a la comadreja a menos que él les diga lo que querían saber. Duke revela que las flores fueron vendidas a un carnero llamado Doug, que opera un laboratorio secreto escondido en los túneles del metro. Nick y Judy encuentran a Doug y se dan cuenta de que las flores se están utilizando para crear un suero que ha estado inyectando a los depredadores a través de un arma de dardos, volviéndolos salvajes. Judy roba el laboratorio (que está en un tren todavía funcional) e intenta llevar la evidencia a Bogo. Los asistentes de Doug, Lanastacio y Jesse los persiguen, y aunque son derrotados, el tren se descarrila y se destruye. Nick, afortunadamente, revela haber salvado la evidencia que contenía el arma de dardos y su munición de toxina de aulladores, y los dos se dirigieron con Bogo a través del museo de historia. Allí, se encuentran con Bellwether, quien se revela como el verdadero cerebro detrás de la operación villana. Ella envía sus secuaces para capturar a Nick y Judy, y aunque se toman un descanso con la evidencia en la mano, Judy se lastima en el proceso. Nick se niega a dejarla y trata de llevarla a un lugar seguro, solo para ser arrojada a una exhibición parecida a un pozo, por las ovejas. Allí, Bellwether recupera la pistola de dardos y le dispara a Nick para que se vuelva salvaje y mate a Judy. Posteriormente, Bellwether llama a Bogo para que parezca otro "ataque salvaje", pero tanto Judy como Nick revelan haber obtenido lo mejor de Bellwether, ya que la droga en realidad era solo una mora, que cambiaron antes de que Bellwether pudiera recuperar el arma. Con la confesión de la actividad criminal de Bellwether registrada en la pluma zanahoria, Bogo y su fuerza llegan y los arrestan a ella y sus matones. Al final, Judy es reincorporada como miembro del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Y Nick, con un cambio de corazón hacia su vida, se une también, convirtiéndose en el primer zorro policía. En la ceremonia de graduación de policía de Nick, Judy se identifica con este, intercambia saludos con él como bienvenida oficial a la fuerza y, posteriormente, lo toma como su compañero. El epílogo muestra que Nick se ha convertido en un miembro de bienvenida de la fuerza, e incluso un compañero querido de Jefe Bogo, que da tanto a Nick como a Judy la tarea de detener a un auto muy veloz como su primera misión (aunque no sin antes bromear con enviarlos a los parquímetros). Mientras tanto, la relación entre Nick y Judy se muestra más fuerte que nunca, con Nick haciendo que Judy admita que lo ama; sentimientos que regresa con una cálida sonrisa. Eventualmente, el corredor se acerca, quien, irónicamente, se revela como Flash, para sorpresa y diversión de Nick. Durante los créditos finales, Nick se une a Judy y otros ciudadanos de Zootopia para asistir a un concierto protagonizado por la estrella del pop Gazelle. Al principio, solo mira, pero un empujón de Judy lo lleva a bailar. Otras apariciones En un video promocional publicado en Twitter, Nick participa en una conversación grupal de chat con Judy y sus padres; pronto se encuentra divertido por las payasadas de Stu y su conocimiento limitado de los emojis. Una versión emoticon de Nick apareció en el episodio de Zootopia de la serie de cortos As Told by Emoji. Videojuegos Disney INFINITY 3.0 Nick aparece como un personaje jugable en el modo Caja de Juguetes. Su figura fue lanzada el 1 de Marzo del 2016, junto con Judy. El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo básico de Nick lo complementa con un Jumbo-pop, que usa contra enemigos como arma. Su ataque de rango también utiliza el Jumbo-pop, que puede lanzar a una distancia considerable utilizando su movimiento "Snack Attack". Su ataque especial es "Un pequeño amigo", en el que Nick puede convocar al pueblo de Finnick para que lo ayude en la batalla. Nick también tiene una historia exclusiva de Caja de Juguetes, que se entrelaza con la historia exclusiva de Caja de Juguetes de Judy, titulada Nick Wilde: Oficial Encubierto. Después de que se abre un caso alrededor de los jumbo-pops robados de Jerry Jumbeaux, Nick es asignado a investigar dentro del café para descubrir pistas, mientras Judy sale al campo. Después de infiltrarse y ser descubierto en la base del villano, se convierte en un empleador encubierto, bajo el alias "Maximus Payne", como medio para obtener información. Esta historia de Caja de Juguetes se puede descargar accediendo al menú "Selección del desarrollador", en "Contenido de la comunidad". Nick también tiene un disco de poder de cambio de vestuario: "Oficial Wilde", que le permite a Nick ponerse su uniforme de policía. Otros juegos En Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, Nick aparece como un disfraz disponible como atuendo personalizable, un accesorio de pochette y como uno de los cuatro compañeros de avatar de Zootopia para los avatares del juego. Él también se presenta como una medalla de combate de poder de oro 5 estrellas. En Disney Tsum Tsum, cuando se activa la habilidad especial del tsum tsum de Nick Wilde, una silueta de Nick aparece brevemente en la pantalla vendiendo pawpsipatitas a los lemmings. En Zootopia: Crime Files, Nick, junto con Judy, son los protagonistas, ya que participan en todos los casos y buscan pistas, interrogan a los sospechosos y analizan las pruebas para resolver más crímenes. A menudo usa su inteligencia callejera para ayudar a resolver un caso, mientras que también da bromas sarcásticas en respuesta a otros personajes. Ocasionalmente, Nick tiene un historial con un sospechoso en particular. Dos versiones de Nick aparecen en Disney Crossy Road; el Nick original aparece en la clase 'Clásicos', mientras que el joven Nick en su uniforme de scout aparece en la categoría 'Secretos'. Nick también aparece en Disney Magic Kingdoms, como parte del set de Zootopia junto con Judy, El Jefe Bogo y Flash. Parques Disney Nick hizo su debut en vivo en la alfombra roja del estreno de Zootopia el 17 de Febrero de 2016 junto a Judy. Disneyland En California, Nick y Judy hacen actualmente apariciones meet-and-greet en San Francisco Street cerca de The Little Mermaid en Disney California Adventure. Walt Disney World Resort En Florida, Nick y Judy hicieron su debut en el parque temático de Disney's Animal Kingdom, en el Harambe Village Marketplace, para reuniones y saludos durante un evento promocional de Zootopia. A partir del 26 de marzo de 2016, Nick aparece junto a Judy durante Move it! ¡Shake It! ¡Dance & Play It! Street Party en Magic Kingdom en lugar de Genio y Stitch. En el mismo parque, Nick apareció junto a Judy durante el pre-desfile de Pascua 2016. En septiembre de 2016, él y Judy protagonizaron un pre-show de Mickey's Boo to You Parade, que regresó en 2017. En diciembre de 2016, él y Judy comenzaron sus reuniones de bienvenida durante Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party. Nick y Judy también regresaron para las fechas de la Fiesta de Navidad 2017. Una estatua de Nick y Judy también aparece en Disney Springs. Tokyo Disney Resort Nick hizo su debut con Judy durante el desfile de Pascua de 2017 en Tokyo Disneyland. Disneyland Paris Nick hizo su debut en Francia en Disneyland Park durante el evento de Pascua de 2016. Tanto él como Judy hicieron apariciones meet-and-greet en Main Street, U.S.A. Hong Kong Disneyland El 25 de Abril de 2016, Nick y Judy comenzaron sus sesiones meet-and-greet en Main Street, U.S.A. en Hong Kong Disneyland, como parte de su celebración de 10mo aniversario."Hong Kong Disneyland 10th Anniversary|10th anniversary celebration". (14 de Abril de 2016). Shanghai Disneyland En Shanghai, Nick aparece junto a Judy durante el show de pirotecnia Ignite the Dream. Nick y otros personajes de Zootopia también son mascotas de etiqueta para los invitados del parque. Para apariciones en vivo, pueden ser encontrados durante Mickey's Storybook Express y algunas veces en Happy Circle en Adventure Isle para meet-and-greets. También aparece en Summer Blast durante la interpretación de "Try Everything". Relaciones Galería Curiosidades * El apellido de Nick, Wilde, es una referencia a la palabra "wild" (salvaje en inglés) dado a que los zorros son animales salvajes. * Nick apareció por primera vez en Big Hero 6, como un cameo, específicamente en uno de los carteles en San Fransokyo y en el estuche de teléfono de Honey Lemon. * En los primeros bocetos de la historia, Nick y Finnick trabajaban en un restaurante de comida rápida en Pequeña Rodentia llamado Chez Cheese. Otra versión los tenía trabajando en una fábrica llamada Bicho-Burga. * De acuerdo a la aplicación para trabajar en la policía de Nick, mide 1.20 m. de alto y pesa 80 lbs. * Los formularios de impuestos de Nick muestran parte de su información personal:File:Zootopia Nick's Tax form.png ** Su "número de negocios" es 555-16-2234. ** Su dirección legal es 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. *** El número 1955 hace referencia al año en que Disneyland fue abierto. ** Estaba cometiendo evasión de impuestos ya que todos sus expedientes eran ceros, a pesar de obtener ingresos por medio de sus estafas. * El patrón en la camisa de Nick es idéntico al empapelado en el salón en su casa de la infancia. * Ya que los zorros reales son nocturnos ey estar bajo luz solar directa puede dañar sus ojos, Nick tiene un par de gafas de sol. * Irónicamente, el protagonista original de Zootopia iba a ser un conejo espía llamado Jack Salvaje. Para evitar confusión con el personaje de Gigantic con un nombre similar, Jack Savage fue cambiado a Nick,"'Rich Moore and Byron Howard Q&A' on Facebook". (17 de Marzo del 2016). Facebook. Recuperado el 18 de Marzo de 2016. y subsecuentemente a Judy. * Junto a Finnick, Nick también tenía amigos como Garraza o un personaje tejón.AtGoogleTalks (4 de Marzo de 2016). "Disney's "Zootopia"|Talks at Google". (Video) YouTube. Recuperado el 21 de Marzo de 2016. En la película final, ni Garraza ni la tejón se asociaron con Nick. * Varias piezas de arte conceptual llaman al padre de Nick como "John Wilde". En la versión final de la película, el padre de Nick nunca se menciona, así que su nombre canónico es desconocido. * En la hoja de aplicación para el DPZ de Nick, al final, una de las preguntas dice que si ha sido arrestado o castigado en el pasado. Se ve que chequeó la casilla "Si", pero luego la tachó y escribió "No" en su lugar en letra gruesa. Dado el pasado de Nick, es bastante probable que haya tenido problemas con el DPZ en algún punto. Parece que cualquier problema legal que tuvo en el pasado, no fue tan notable como para prevenirlo de convertirse en un oficial de policía. * Durante las renovaciones del edificio de Walt Disney Animation Studios, que comenzaron en 2014, Nick fue una de las siluetas de personajes que se pudo ver en la pared. * Nick y Flash fueron a la secundaria juntos, y ambos fueron miembros del equipo de rastreo. * En una versión de la historia, la residencia de Nick era un apartamento descuidado en el Distrito Forestal. * El pañuelo que Nick usa para curar la herida en la pierna de Judy durante el clímax es el mismo que usaba en su uniforme de Scout. * Nick parece sufrir de Estrés Post-Traumático o Desorden de Pánico hacia los bozales. Esto es visto en la conferencia de prensa de Judy cuando mira a las fotos de depredadores salvajes con bozales; se ve visiblemente horrorizado en el momento y probablemente tuvo un recuerdo de su traumática experiencia en infancia en donde le pusieron un bozal. * De acuerdo a Zootopia: The Essential Guide, los 3 mayores secretos de Nick son: *# Secretamente quiere ser más que un zorro tramposo. *# Quería ser un Ranger Junior de Zootopia cuando era niño. *# Fue acosado por varios chicos cuando era un cachorro. * Nick parece tener conocimientos de primeros auxilios, como se ve cuando cura la pierna herida de Judy usando un pañuelo. * La escritura a mano de Nick es similar a la de Walt Disney. * Hay pistas que indican que Nck no fue disparado por el aullador sino por una morita: ** Cuando Nick fue golpeado, una mancha visible permanece en su cuello. El suero de aulladores se absorbe en la piel sin dejar residuos. ** Los ojos de Nick permanecen igual, a diferencia de los animales afectados cuyos ojos se vuelven como los de sus contrapartes de la vida real. Referencias ar:تيك وايلد de:Nick Wilde en:Nick Wilde fr:Nick Wilde id:Nick Wilde it:Nick Wilde pl:Nick Bajer pt-br:Nick Wilde ru:Ник Уайлд zh:胡尼克 Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes de Zootopia Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Co-protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Policías Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Detectives Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Reformados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice